The Nanny
by Punk19
Summary: A story of Prince Sprocket and his nanny
1. Chapter 1

Pacing back and forth, nervously flinging his staff around, King Mondo waited impatiently. He was in a room, two high back chairs in the center, one occupied by his Empress Machina. Machina was also nervous, she was fanning herself constantly with her fan and would occasionally flap her sleeves to the side. Slapping his arms to his side he exited the room, finally not able to stand and wait much longer.

"Your Highness..." one of his servants greeted him.

"Not now!" King Mondo barked.

Walking to the balcony, he placed his staff to the side and slid his hands on the railing. Looking out on the red planet that he had just conquered and was in the process of stripping the resources that his Empire needed he finally sighed, he couldn't stop remembering what had happened nearly five months before. It angered him, it hurt him, it nawed at his curcuitry like a hungry rat.

It had been a long, exhausting, battle started by a heated arguement between him and his brother, the king of Soal, King Aradon. He had needed resources for his empire and he knew his brother had had enough to go around for both kingdoms. He was the older brother, the rightful heir to the Machine Empire that his father, King Dulgon, ruled. Aradon had run off as soon as he had found out that he was not going to be king, he had only been a month younger than Mondo, his father's idea to have offspring so close together. In all his father and mother had had 6 children, mostly males. King Mondo had destroyed all but two of his siblings, his two sisters had who had no planets of their own to rule.

"Nervous my king?" his butler asked.

"The only thing I am nervous about is that the offspring will be female" King Mondo replied.

A female, that is what he did not want. With the banishment of his oldest son he had no heir to the throne, no one to continue his royal family. Hanging his head low, he remembered what it was like returning home to see his son on the couch in his chambers with his arch nemesis' daughter. He had been furious, his son had jumped up once he had seen him and had tried to cool him down but instead he had made it worse. Things had gotten worse when his Empress walked in saying that she had told him not to persist it. He had forbidden the relationship but his son had continued it behind his back. A month after his return he had made the hardest decision of his three thousand year life, he had stripped his son of his title and had banished him from the kingdom. To add insult to injury he had found out a week later that his archnemesis's daughter had become his daughter-in-law three weeks earlier.

"Klank!" King Mondo bellowed. "Are they finished yet?"

"Not yet Sire," Klank replied. "they are halfway done."

"Tell them to hurry up!" Mondo ordered.

"Right away Your Majesty!"

He and his wife had talked about having more children after his first son had been built, but they had been put to the side when he had found out that his Empire was low on resources. His son had been three hundred when the battle had started, Queen Machina had acted so conserned when he had taken arms in the front of the army but had been so proud of her son when he came back with over a hundred of the enemy dead, it was a good start, he had been real proud too but it had been tarnished as soon as he was discovered with the enemy's daughter.

"Your Honor..!" Klank ran up excitedly.

"Is my new offspring ready?" King Mondo asked.

"He is and is waiting for you to see him first."

Practically kicking himself in high gear, Kingo Mondo found himself difficult to contain. This was it, he was going to see the child. He hoped it was a boy, he wished for it to be a boy, if it wasn't he'd be crushed. Running into the room his wife was in he found himself so excited he nearly forgot to say hello to her, to the doors that led to the room that the Cogs were making his offspring he went with a spring in his step. No sooner than he was in the room that he stopped. There the child was, his offspring, the heir that he wanted. Was it a boy? Was it a girl? He could hardly make his legs work, forcing himself forward, he stood in front of the Cog that held the child, nodded then held his arms out.

"Queen Machina, my love..." he called happily.

"Mondo darling," his Empress replied. "what is it?"

"We are the proud parents of a tiny royal son." King Mondo beemed.

"A son!" Queen Machina exclaimed. "How wonderful! What shall we call him?"

"Sprocket," King Mondo said after a while. "Prince Sprocket."

"What a fine name for him," Queen Machina replied. "welcome to the Royal House of Gadgetry my sweet little Sprocket."

Queen Machina did not want to spoil the moment for her husband, she stood by his side, gazing lovingly at the small bundle in his arms. Prince Sprocket was smaller than a lamp, he had a big round head with dimples on his cheeks and a wide smile with big yellow circles for eyes. He had a bowtie under his chin, it was pink and blue. On his head was a tiny crown, flourescent yellow in color.

"My little Sprocket..." she repeated. "my sweet baby."


	2. Chapter 2

King Mondo stood at the railing of his palace, behind him was his wife and his young son who had grown over the few hundred years he had been working and alive. His crown spiraled round and round his head on its spiral, nodding his head he pushed away from the railing and turned towards his little family. His wife had a cloth silk skirt with sleeves on her arms, the color of purple, of royaltry, her skirt trailed the floor. Her metal from her shoulders up to her head was gold colored, very shiny and bright. The rest of her metal was polished black. In her hand was a metallic fan, from one side it was blue which darkened to purple in the middle and then further darkened to purple on the end. She was fanning herself with it, he found it very enticing.

"Queen Machina, my dear," he said to her lovingly. "today is the day we have been waiting for, we have finally defeated those pesty rangers and have conquered Earth."

"Months of work have finally pulled through my love," Machina said to him. "I am glad the rangers are out of our circuitry."

"So am I." Mondo proclaimed. "We may now enter the planet and see what all we can do with it."

"Do not forget my love that we need to save one human lady for our son," Machina said.

"Yes, we do need to keep our eyes open for one who will suit him perfectly."

Queen Machina had practically begged him before they had come to the planet to save one human, she had revealed her plan of keeping one human, a grown female, for their young son Prince Sprocket. She was to become their son's nanny, they didn't want Klank to be his nanny as they argued a lot and that wasn't good for his growth, they needed a female who was compassionate and caring but who would also reprimand her son when he needed it. Many many hundreds of years ago they had had a nanny for her first-built son, Gasket.

"Why are you keeping one human?" Prince Sprocket asked. "Shouldn't you keep more than one for our zoo?"

Prince Sprocket believed that the human was for the zoo, they had two of each species from the planets that they had conquered and were planning on adding more. Since the humans had been such a pain though King Mondo was planning on skipping them. Since their victory in claiming Earth as theirs a day ago they had already started brings animals of interest to the zoo, so far they had brought fifty animals and were checking through the rest of the species of the planet to see if there were others that they wanted to add.

Looking at her son, she marveled at how good looking he was becoming. He was still a pudgey boy but would lose it once he got older. He stood roughly four feet five inches tall. His face, a round one, had dimples and chubby cheeks, his smile was big and wonderfully evil to look at. He also had painted on blue overalls with the rest of him painted and highly polished silver. Behind him flowed a beautiful purple silk cape, one of his favorite colors.

"Send out the Quadra Fighters!" King Mondo ordered. "It is time to strip this planet of its resources for my mighty Empire."

Mass chaos was an understatement, it was pandemonium! People were running all over the place, litter was all over the place, cars were turned over either on their sides or were on their roofs, windows were smashed, glass littered the ground. I knew what was happening, I knew it before I had woken up from sleep. My small town was being invaded by metallic aliens from another planet. Last night before I had gone to bed I had watched a breaking news segment that had announced that some type of superheros had lost the fight against evil or something that I hadn't caught entirely and that the planet was being invaded state by state on an hourly basis. I hadn't really believed the segment, had believed that what I was hearing was another phony report like what had happened when Orson Welles had broadcast The War of the Worlds on radio in 1938 and everyone had freaked about it. I had gone to bed and slept nicely until my alarm rang, gotten up and did my usual before leaving for work. On the drive to work I had seen small specks in the sky, when I pulled into the small store that employed me they had attacked.

"We're all gonna diiiiieeee!" someone yelled.

Flying crafts were all over the place, none of them were ours but were the aliens. They flew all over the place, destroying buildings and terrifying people. Another craft, shaped like gears and copper in color, dropped silver coated people with metallic faces that walked funny, it was like they could only walk bipelally for a short time before dropping to all fours. These people were going around grabbing, it seemed, all of the women that were around. I had ducked into a small opening in a wall and was observing all of this, right in front of me a blond haired woman was snatched and beamed up to one of the gear ships. Looking to the left I saw that there was a being, different than the silver coated abductors, standing on the stairs that led to the library. He took a few steps down the stairs, bowed a little, then opened a pamplet. I strained myself to hear what he was saying.

"People of Earth," the being said. "this planet is now a possession of the Machine Empire and King Mondo"

Who was King Mondo? What was the Machine Empire? I had no idea what he was talking about and I didn't have much time to really think hard on it. One of the silver coated men appeared in front of me and grabbed me. I screamed, I begged, I twisted and turned, but the guy was obviously stronger than I was. He dragged me from my hiding spot and dragged me towards were I saw all the other women disappear. I looked back at the baing who was on the stairs of the library, I could have swore that he was looking at me in surprise.

"How many humans have you brought up?" King Mondo asked.

"In one town we took fifty humans." Klank answered.

"All female?" King Mondo asked.

"All female, more so on the lighter side in the hair department but there are a few that have dark hair on their heads" Klank replied.

"Good," King Mondo said. "bring me them."

I still couldn't believe it, I had been on Earth one minute and the next I was waking up on the cold floor of some room surrounded by women. All around me were women, no men. Most of the women had blonde hair but there were quite a few with brown hair, it seemed I was the only one with red hair in the room. Slowly standing up, I took in my surroundings. The room was bare, nothing in it. The walls were smooth, the ceiling was high and the door looked steel with bars for a window. Taking a few tenative steps I collapsed. My legs were like rubber, they wouldn't stay straight. Pulling my legs to my chest I shook my head.

"Where am I?" I asked.

No one answered, it was like I was not in the room. Although I was use to it, being a social outcast, I buried my head in my knees and closed my eyes. I wanted to go home, I was sure it was late and I was tired. I near fell asleep when I heard the steel door open and all the women in the room start yelling.

"Everyone in here," Klank said. "out."

We were shuffled out of the room by the silver coated people, I discovered that they had a nylon suit on colored silver, I was the last one out of the room. We were ushered like cattle down a hallway to another room where we were lined up. There were two chairs in the front of the room, not occupied. My legs were still wobbly and felt like rubber so I fell a lot on the way, I was sure that I would have a bruise on my arm as the guy who was pulling me along had a good strong and hard hold on me. We were in the room all of five minutes before the doors opened and two mechanical beings walked out, hand in hand.

"Puss bucket!" a lady spat. "Take me back to my planet now!"

"Silence human!" the male mechanical being said.

"Make me fat ass!" the lady shouted.

"Klank!"

The being that I had seen on the steps of the library and enter the room stepped forward, he was robotic. So help me he was robotic, I could tell he was. He looked similar to The Robot B-9 that was in the series Lost in Space that ran in the 1960's. He walked up to the now seated mechanical being and went down on one knee, bowing.

"Remove the human with the loud mouth." the mechanical being ordered.

It felt like forever, I found that the beings in front of me were the King and Queen of the Empire that had invaded my planet but other than that nothing. With each woman that spoke out of tongue the male, the King, waved his hand and she'd be pulled off. I guessed that there had been roughly fifty to sixty women in the room with me, now there were just five of us, me included. It was now that the King stood up and walked forward. Besides being mechanical he had a robe on that trailed the ground, it was purple with a white ruffle, underneath that I saw a gold dress-like clothing with a vest of light blue, very shiny like silk or velvet, his sleeves were light blue and white striped. On his head twirled a gold crown. He carried a staff in his right hand. I looked down, not fearfully but more so out of respect. I was thinking that if I gave him some respect I'd be spared from whatever fate fell the girls who had been dismissed.

"Look at me!"

Swallowing hard, I pulled my head up and looked at him. He pulled back immediently and swung his hand to the side. I guessed that I had been dismissed. Sighing I started to turn when one of the nylon silver suited men grabbed me. When I looked to the side I saw that all the women who were left in the room with me were being ushered out. Curiously, yet fearfully, I held my hands by my sides. Whatever the purpose was, the king had picked me over the rest.

"Take this human to the dressing room," the King ordered. "have her dressed finely."


	3. Chapter 3

Pull pull pull, that was all that the guy behind me was doing with my hair. I had been dragged from the room with the king and his queen to another room, much smaller than the chamber I was in before I was brought before the king and queen, with clothing items in a closet and a table with a mirror and seat on one side of the wall and a drape next to it. I was pulled to the drape, hastily stripped of my clothing, then thrown in something different. I was now wearing a purple, my most hated of all of the colors besides pink, dress with yellow wrist bands and trim, my hair was being braided and curled, in the mirror I could see a few gold tints in my hair.

"Ow!" I yelled. "Will you please try to be more careful! My hair is attached to my head you know!"

It seemed that the man behind me ignored me, he kept pulling and twisting my hair so I twirled around and broad sided him. He landed on the floor, flopped around like a fish that had just been thrown on the floor of a boat then stayed still. After a minute I touched my toe to him, he sputtered up then went still again. Sliding from the seat I knelt over him and shook him. He jerked up again then went limp. I could have swore that he had emitted some sort of sound. I pushed him harder and he made the sound again, this time louder. It was like it was mechanical, a sputtered mechanical wiring problem. Before I could push him again I heard the door open and a low sounding mechanical throat clearing.

"I would be careful if I were you," the king said. "he might shock you."

Although I was afraid I didn't want to show it. I stood up and brushed the front of my dress. I hated the dress but since he was here I wouldn't dare open my mouth, he might take it offensively and demand my head or something. He walked forward and gestured with his hand for me to sit on the chair, I did so slowly, never taking my eye from him.

"You needn't fear me," the king said. "you and I will have very little involvement except through letters."

"Letters?" I asked. "Like what kind of letters?"

"Letters telling me how my son has progressed." the king replied.

How his son was progressing? What was I to become the kids babysitter? I did not like kids, the crying and whining and spoiledness. I hoped that the kid wasn't a spoiled one, that he was a well behaved child that did his work well. I sat up straighter, with one hand I threw my hair over my shoulder. The queen walked in, I could tell there was someone behind her.

"My beautiful enchantress!" the king said lovingly. "bring our son forward so he can see his new nanny."

Nanny? Before I could speak a mechanical youth with a pink and blue bowtie walked around the queen. At first I thought he was rather cute, he had big metallic shoes on his feet, his cheeks were fat with dimples, his eyes were round and yellow. He took a few steps toward me then turned around, he squashed my thought of him being cute real quick.

"Why do I need a nanny?" the mechanical youth asked. "I have you two."

"With us being busy with our newly conquered planet we won't be able to be in your company for a while." the queen said.

"But... but..." the youth whined. "I want to be the one to help you conquer the Earth."

"I'm afraid you can't help us with this right now son." the king said.

"I want my mom and dad!" the boy cried. "Not some human nanny!"

Eeeesh, I thought to myself, how bratty can this kid get? I was only in his pressence for a few minutes and he was already whining his head off. I could tell that he was spoiled, just by the way he was acting. Taking a deep breath I told myself to calm down, cool my thoughts, don't act on first impression. It took a lot of convincing myself that before I stood up.

"Why can't Klank be my nanny?" the boy asked.

"Because he has to help us dear." the queen replied.

"Excuse me your majesties," I said with a bow. "may I ask what the name is to this adorable child?"

The king, queen and young child turned towards me, I wondered at first if I had done something wrong and was about to be punished. The king stepped forward and placed his hand on my shoulder, I looked up and he nodded.

"Sprocket," the king replied. "Prince Sprocket."

"What a nice name for such a cute boy." I said. "May I ask for your and your wife's names please?"

"My name is King Mondo," the king replied. "this is my wife Queen Machina."

What wonderful names!" I lied.

The king and queen were impressed I could tell for their faces seemed to shine brightly. The prince though was a different story. He was looking at me angrily, like he was not pleased in the least. He threw his purple cape back and turned around, he crossed his arms and for some reason I got the impression he had a smug look on his face. The queen patted his shoulder then turned away and went out the room, the king went to follow her then turned around and looked at me. I could tell he was about to tell me something.

"Prince Sprocket... " King Mondo said. "take your nanny to your room and get to know her."

"Play nice dear." the queen called back.


	4. Chapter 4

The Prince's bedroom chamber looked like a tornado had struck it. Toys, both stuffed and robotic, thrown all over the place, a train set, very alien looking, was over on it's side, the track strewn about. The Prince had some posters on his walls but they were badly placed, like they had been thrown on the wall and forgotten. A hat rack on the west wall was crooked, the hats were on the floor. A trash can was over on its side, the trash in it was all over the floor. When he walked towards his bed I near started laughing. The covers were thrown on the floor, crumbs were on the mattress, the pillows were thrown about. The dresser next to the bed did not look like a dresser, the drawers were open, fabric was hanging out, the top of the dresser was full of thrown fabric and toys. It just looked like no one had told the kid to clean up or organise his room.

"Welcome to my room," Prince Sprocket said. "don't touch anything I have everything the way I want it."

"Have your parents seen this place?" I asked.

"No and they would be fine with it if they did." the Prince huffed.

"Looks like something a pig would enjoy living in." I said aloud.

"Would not!"

Prince Sprocket sprung up from his seat on the bed and ran at me, I grabbed a hold of his shoulders before he could get to me and held him at an arms distance, he kicked out and swung his hands at me, his crown bounced up on his head and nearly fell off, I took my hand off of one of his shoulders to steady it and he took that opportunity and gave me a good hard kick in my knee.

"You little brat!" I yelled at him.

"I'm not a brat!" Prince Sprocket yelled back. "You are."

I dare not sit down on the floor, I did not want to mess up the dress I was wearing. I just rubbed my knee and stood there. Moving my eyes around the room I shook my head. I'd have to get stern with this boy to behave. Smoothing my hands over the front of my dress I stepped out of the room and grabbed a broom, when I returned I put it in the Prince's hands and motioned for his to start sweeping. Not surprisingly he just threw the broom down and walked off.

"Sprocket get over here now." I demanded. "Start cleaning this room."

"No." he said back.

"Sprocket you can't sleep in this room the way it is safely." I said back. "Come on, I'll help you clean up."

"I don't want it to be cleaned." Sprocket cried. "I want it to stay the way it is."

"You don't want it to be made easier to find your toys or gadgets." I asked. "Or to find your fabrics for special events?"

"I can find them fine." Sprocket said.

In the end it was me busting my butt cleaning Sprocket's room that got him up and doing a few things. I got the shelves straightened, fixed the posters so that they were straight and cleaned up the dresser, all of the fabric that was hanging out of the drawers were now folded nicely and the drawers were closed, the top of the dresser I had cleaned off, the lamp that was on it I had pushed over the the bed frame so that if the Prince wanted to read something he wouldn't have to put a strain on his eyes. Prince Sprocket cleaned off his bed, the covers were pulled up nice and neat and the pillows were now in place at the head of the bed.

"I'm tired nana." Prince Sprocket yawned. "Can I take a nap now?"

I thought to myself that he and I had done all this work and now he was flaking out on me but then I thought that he was a young boy and that he wouldn't be able to take hard work. I walked forward, picked him up and carried him to the bed where I tucked him in. He looked up at me with his big round yellow eyes as if pleading me to give him a kiss so I leaned in and kissed his forehead. With a small sound he rolled over towards me and went to sleep. After I had put the prince to bed I went back to work, I rearranged his toys and gadgets, turned the trashcan upright and put the trash that had fallen out back in the bag and swept his floor real well. By the time I was done the room looked much better. He did have a small aquarium, about a ten gallon, hidden among his toys so I picked it up and placed it on his dresser. I figured that he had once had a pet and would probably get another one here soon.

"Wow look at this place!"

Turning around, I saw that Queen Machina was in the doorway looking into the room, her fan was open and she was wearing a monicle that was purple tinted. Standing up straight I walked forward to greet the queen. She walked past me as if she hadn't noticed I was there and went straight for her son.

"Did my little Sprocket clean his room up?" Queen Machina asked her son, waking him from a light sleep.

Prince Sprocket practically jumped from his bed, I didn't feel like staying behind and listening to him say that he had done it all so I went for a short walk. I said to myself that I had to shape up otherwise I'd be seeing my head hang over a rock with a large axe ready to fall on my exposed neck. I was sure that my captors used this type of punishment for the ones who didn't do as they were told. Walking with my head hung low I rounded a corner and walked smack into Klank.

"Oh I'm so sorry ma'am." Klank said hastily.

"It's okay Klank, my fault." I replied back. "What are you doing?"

"Getting the table ready for the Royals to eat supper."

Being the one to do everything for the royal family must have been a pain in the butt, I nodded my head and stood to the side, letting Klank walk past. Shaking my head I decided to walk back to Prince Sprockets room, I nearly dragged my feet around the corner, I didn't want to go back there. Walking down the hallway, my shoes clicking with every step. If I would have known what was awaiting me behind the prince's door I'd of stayed away.

"She forced me to clean my room," the prince was crying. "she threatened to hurt me if I didn't."

"Who did?" his mother asked.

"Nana did!" Prince Sprocket cried.


End file.
